What's in a Name
by DrawnToTheRhythm
Summary: Maybourne shows up and Sam lets something slip causing Daniel to start asking questions.
1. Chapter 1

**What's In A Name?**

TITLE: What's in a Name

RATING: PG

SEASON: Set during season 9 or 10

SPOILERS: 'Chimera', 'Affinity', 'Threads'… basically anything with the Spud. 'Entity'

CATERGORY: Romance/Humour

PAIRING: Sam/Jack

SUMMARY: Just a short fic about an idea I had for TPTB to finally let us know what's going on once and for all!

WARNINGS: None.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. If I did Sam and Jack would be married with a daughter named Grace by now and Pete would never have existed

"Unscheduled Off-world Activation!" Walter shouted through the intercom, followed by the heavy footfalls of armed SFs heading towards the gateroom. Landry entered on crutches and took the seat hastily exited by Staff Sargeant Casey next to Walter.

"IDC recognised, Sir,"

"Open the iris"

The metal panels slid back with a grinding sound and a few seconds later a familiar face stepped through the event horizon.

"Hi there! Where's O'Neill?"

……………………………………….

SG-1, minus Mitchell, were just packing up after a briefing. Returned from a short break they were due to leave for P9G-235.

"Hey Jack, how long are you gonna be in town for?" Daniel asked as he stuffed his briefing notes into his briefcase.

"Urm, for as long as the Chief of Staff needs me here to cover for Landry. I have to ask something, how the hell does a desk-ridden General break a leg?"

"He, uh, tripped over one of Dr Lee's experiements, Sir." Sam supplied. "Dr Lam says he should be back to work in a couple of weeks."

"That's if she can ever get him out of here. He doesn't seem to want to rest." Daniel stated.

"Ah, well, I'm sure he won't mind after a conversation with the Chief. I spoke to him this morning before I left and he said to let Hank know to expect a phone call." Suddenly the briefing room door swung open to reveal a familiar face.

"Colonel O'Neill!" Without glancing up to see who the intruder was, Sam answered.

"Yes?"

The rest of SG-1, who had until that point been glancing up at the door frame, switched their gaze to Sam who looked up in bewilderment to see everyone in the room staring at her and Jack frozen to the spot.

"What?" she asked indignantly.

"I'll try that again. Hello, Jack!"

"Maybourne? What the hell are you doing here?" Jack yelled when he found his voice Maybourne chuckled.

"Glad to know that someone around here knows their own name!"

"That's Sir to you, Harry. I'm not a Colonel anymore!" Maybourne nodded towards Jack's stars.

"My, my I never thought I'd live to see the day when Jack O'Neill got promoted to Brigadier General!"

"Maybourne, what do you want?" Sam snapped. Maybourne turned to look at her.

"Oh I just thought I'd stop by… Colonel Carter." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Hm, yes, well you've said hello now say goodbye!" Jack said "Airman! Escort this man back to the 'Gate and toss him through it!" A random passing airman entered the briefing room and grabbed Maybourne by the shoulder.

"Yes, Sir. Which address, Sir?"

"Wait, Jack, I need to talk to you! It's about my people."

"Don't tell me, they took a vote of no confidence?"

"No, Jack, our harvest was destroyed in a flood. We're running out of food."

"Oh for cryin' out loud, Harry, I thought it was something serious like you telling us about some new alien threat or something! Airman, take this man to the brig and leave him there until I come to speak with him!"

"Yes, Sir!" and with that the airman dragged Harry Maybourne kicking and protesting to the cells on level 19. Once he was out of earshot, Jack turned to find Sam and Daniel caught up in a staring match.

"Sam."

"Daniel."

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

Jack looked confused. "Could somebody please explain to me what's going on here?" Daniel smirked.

"Just now, when Maybourne came in. He asked for Colonel O'Neill and she answered. I wanna know why."

"Oh. That. Right, ok well I'll just be speaking with Har-"

"JACK!"

"Yes, Daniel?"

"Am I missing something here?" Teal'c decided that he'd had enough.

"Indeed you are, DanielJackson. I believe that whilst Colonel Carter was stationed at Area 51 she and O'Neill became joined in matrimony." Now three pairs of eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Daniel was the first to speak.

"You guys got MARRIED?" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Jack jumped and quickly clamped a hand over Daniel's mouth.

"Shhhh! Whilst it's not illegal, it's kind of on a need-to-know basis. For now." Daniel's eyes narrowed.

"And you didn't think I needed to know but you told Teal'c?" This time it was Sam's turn.

"Actually, no we didn't. The only people we've told are the President, the Chief of Staff and General Landry. Teal'c?"

"I received a telephone call from Cassandra Fraiser several months ago saying that she found a wedding ring in your house. She was very concerned that it belonged to Peter Shanahan."

"Cassie was concerned?" Sam asked, curiously.

"That's my girl!" Jack muttered under his breath but thankfully Sam hadn't heard him.

"Indeed, Colonel Carter. I assured her, however, that it did not."

"How did you know, Teal'c?" Teal'c did what passed for a smile in Jaffa expressions.

"She decribed the ring as a blue stone surrounded by smaller diamond and orange stones. I recognised it immediately as the ring that Colonel O'Neill had kept stored in his locker for many years."

"You knew about that?" Jack asked incredulously.

"You've had my ring for years?" Jack grinned sheepishly

"Yeah, I had it made after that robot thing… and I killed..." Jack's eyes began to tear up but he quickly sobered up.

"I believed it wise not to approach you regarding the subject until now. Previous attempts at interference had not been well received by you, O'Neill."

"Yes, well, let's not dwell!" Daniel broke into an extremely wide grin and waggled his eyebrows.

"So, you guys are married? I guess you're going to be looking for 24 hour daycare soon, huh?"

"DANIEL!" they chorused and Sam gave him a warning glare.

"That's none of your beeswax!" Jack exclaimed with a smirk. "Besides, right now I have one rather annoying 'guest' to attend to and you have a mission to prepare for. SG-1, you have a go." And with that O'Neill left the room. Sam gathered her papers together as Daniel followed Jack out.

Daniel walked a way along the corridor before whooping and exclaiming "Yes, FINALLY!", scaring a passing airman in the process.

"Daniel, you really need to get a life!" came Jack's voice from around the corner causing Daniel to jump a mile in the air and drop his papers all over the floor.

Please review. With purple Jell-O on top!


	2. Telling Cassie

TITLE: What's in a Name

RATING: PG

SEASON: Set during season 9 or 10

SPOILERS: 'Chimera', 'Affinity', 'Threads'… basically anything with the Spud. 'Entity'

CATERGORY: Romance/Humour

PAIRING: Sam/Jack

SUMMARY: Just a short fic about an idea I had for TPTB to finally let us know what's going on once and for all!

WARNINGS: None.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. If I did Sam and Jack would be married with a daughter named Grace by now and Pete would never have existed

Daniel plonked himself wearily onto the wooden bench next to Sam as she laced up her sneakers. Their mission had gone as planned with Daniel, as Goodwill Ambassador, doing most of the work whilst Sam and Teal'c kept a watchful eye on the locals.

"Has Landry been cleared for active duty yet? I didn't get the chance to ask Dr. Lam."

It was Sam who answered.

"No he hasn't. Apparently there's no hurry for him to return to work before his leg has healed properly since General O'Neill isn't urgently required back in D.C."

Daniel smiled.

"I guess that's good news for you, right? It'll be nice having him in the same state for another few weeks I'll bet!"

"And for you guys, too." Sam suddenly noticed the look on Daniel's face. "Daniel, you do know that he's planning on spending time with all of us, don't you? Nothing's changed because of our… situation. Between the four of us, I mean."

"I'm sorry Sam, I guess I just assumed that you'd want some time together while you can. Washington isn't exactly around the corner is it?"

Sam cleared her throat.

"Well, actually, we've seen quite a lot of each other since the move." Daniel's brow furrowed. "Let's just say that we received a very special wedding gift from a short, grey friend that has come in very handy."

"You can't be serious! Thor gave you a set of transporter stones as a wedding gift? Is there anyone in this galaxy that _didn't_ find out before I did?"

"Cassandra Fraiser is not aware of Colonel Carter's marital status, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c suddenly piped up from behind his locker door. Sam's head shot up.

"Wait a minute, Teal'c. I thought you said you told Cassie about the ring?"

"I merely pointed out that it did not belong to the man she thought it did. I did not, however, inform her of the owner. I believed that you would prefer to tell her yourself when the right opportunity presented itself."

Sam looked shocked.

"Oh. Well, thank you Teal'c. I appreciate your consideration for my feelings."

"I'm afraid to say that it was not only my concern for your feelings that kept me silent, I also desired to see her facial expression when you told her. Cassandra confided in me many years ago that her greatest wish was for you and O'Neill to one day find happiness together."

"Cassie said _what_ about Jack and I? Teal'c, is this one of your obscure Jaffa jokes because I have to tell you it isn't the funniest one you've ever told!"

"No, Sam, Teal'c's right. She really never mentioned it to you?"

"No, never. Well, I guess there was one time about a year after she came when she asked me about a fairytale she had read about, uh, nevermind. Point is, she wanted to know which one of you was my prince and she mentioned Jack but I suppose I just wrote it off as a little girl's vivid imagination at the time."

"Sam, you need to tell her. Hey, what date is it?"

"Urm, it's the 19th of March. Why?"

"Shouldn't Cassie be on Spring break by now?"

"Yeah, she's staying with a friend in Vegas for a few days and then she said she was thinking of stopping by before going to meet her boyfriend in Denver."

"Oh, come on, Sam! Call her and tell her that you need to see her about something. The longer you leave it the more annoyed she's gonna be when she does eventually find out." Daniel grabbed Sam's cell off the bench and waggled it in front of her nose. "You know you want to!"

Sam threw him a slightly annoyed look before snatching the phone out of his hand and pressing 2 on speed dial. The two men in the room waited anxiously as they heard the ring tone on the other end.

"Cassie Fraiser"

"Hi, Cass, it's me."

Teal'c could hear the shrieks from across the locker room.

"SAM! Hi! How are you?"

"Uh, I'm good, thanks. Listen, Cassie, is there any chance you could swing by sometime? There's something I need to tell you."

"Oh, God, Sam, is something wrong? It's Jack, isn't it? I'll be on the first plane –"

"God, no, Cassie! Hey, I'm sorry if I scared you. It's not that urgent but I don't want to tell you over the phone. I promise you, it's nothing bad." Sam smiled at Teal'c, "Actually, Teal'c seems to think that you'll be rather interested."

"Does he? Hmm… well I won't know until you tell me, will I? Listen, I'm stuck in Vegas for the next few days on account of my friend's brother's wedding but how 'bout I fly down to see you guys on Saturday?"

"Yeah that sounds great! Give me a call when you arrive at the airport and I'll come and pick you up. Enjoy the wedding, honey!"

"I'm sure I will. Thanks Sam and I promise I'll be there as soon as I can get away. Love you!"

"Love you too, sweetie! See you on Saturday! Bye." Sam hung up and took a long, deep breath. "Well, I guess we'll see on Saturday. I hope you two are right about Cassie otherwise I might need your help restraining a violent student!"

………………………………………………………………….

"Hey guys, we're back!" yelled Sam as she struggled to carry Cassie's huge suitcase into her hallway. Half a second later 90 lbs of hungry student barged through the door and headed straight for the kitchen. Cassie quickly searched the counter and grabbed a cookie before heading into the living room.

"Daniel! Teal'c! Hi!" she yelled, around a mouthful of cookie, before throwing herself at each of them in turn and wrapping her arms around them. Before they had chance to speak, another person entered the room.

"Hello, stranger!"

"Jack!" Cassie exclaimed before leaping at him and enveloping him in what, to a man of lesser stature, would have been a bone-crushing hug. "Hey, Sam, why didn't you tell me that Jack was here? I thought he was still in D.C.!" By this point Sam had hung up her coat and entered the living room. She glanced at Jack sheepishly and he cleared his throat.

"Cassie, urm, you know that thing I needed to talk to you about?" Cassie narrowed her eyes to tiny slits and looked suspiciously at Sam.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Uh, it's actually more of a 'we' than an 'I'- "

"Huh? Jack, would you mind telling me what the heck you're talking about?"

Jack slowly went to stand by Sam's side and slid his arm around her waist. Cassie's eyes went as wide as saucers and she turned to face Daniel and Teal'c who were grinning from ear to ear at her reaction. She turned back to face Sam and Jack.

"Cassie, there's something we've been meaning to tell you…" Sam said quietly, pulling her left hand out of her jeans pocket to reveal a strangely familiar topaz and diamond ring.

"No. Way. No freakin' way!" Cassie whispered as the scene before her clicked into place. And then it hit. Before either of the pair could open their mouths Cassie flung herself at them at 100mph and wrapped her arms around them both whilst jumping up and down shrieking her head off. After about thirty seconds she calmed down to a state where she could almost speak coherently. "Oh, my God, you guys… I can't believe… When? How? Oh, who cares? I can't believe you ever got round to admitting you're perfect for each other!" Cassie glanced up at Jack. "See? I told you when you asked she wouldn't say no!"

Teal'c decided to break up the party.

"I was not disappointed, Colonel Carter."

"So I see, Teal'c! I think she's more excited than I was!" Sam turned to give Jack an apologetic glance and kissed him on the lips, causing Cassie to squee even more loudly than she had previously, "No offence, _Sir._"

Jack suddenly swept Sam off her feet causing her to shriek. Jack grinned.

"Ah! What have I told you about calling me that off duty, Mrs O'Neill?"

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Sam said:

"That's _Colonel_ O'Neill to you!"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

…………….

Please review and I'll love you forever!


End file.
